


Time is All They Have

by badboy_fangirl



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in late season two, Elena becomes a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is All They Have

After she survives the Sacrifice, Elena finds herself on Wickery Bridge. She hasn't been here since the accident, but considering that she's dead now, it's fitting to finally come back.

It's safer to say she's _undead_ , and Stefan can't seem to look her fully in the face, and she's been carefully drinking blood from blood bags that Damon gives her, but she's knows everything's changed now.

She stands on the bridge, wondering if she should have died here, and if she had, wouldn't everything be different? Everyone she loves would still be alive, and she would never have been the one to break Damon and Stefan's relationship irrevocably.

She jumps when Damon appears at her side. "Are you following me?" she asks.

"You're the one who wanted me to make sure you didn't go crazy and kill any humans. Just doing my job." He smirks at her, but even he is more subdued than usual. It's as if the whole world has been muted when every sense she has is magnified by ten thousand.

"This is the place my parents died," she says softly.

"I know," he replies and his hand settles over hers on the wooden railing.

"For the rest of my existence, I'll wonder, won't I?" She looks into his eyes, sees the truth there.

"If you should have just died? Yes, you'll wonder. But I'll always tell you. No, you should have lived." His fingers tighten over hers. "I'll always be glad you chose to take my blood."

"Damon--" She's not sure what she wants to say, and since he presses a finger to her lips, it doesn't matter. Whatever words are trapped in her heart will stay there, at least for now.

He traces the curve of her bottom lip with his thumb, and his eyes ask permission. It's such an unlikely reaction from Damon, but Elena finds that she can't give a nod of acceptance. She wants to, but it's all mixed up in her need for blood. She may always wonder that, too--had she wanted to live, or had she just wanted Damon, and the only way to have him was to ask for the one thing she couldn't get from Stefan.

He leans forward, slowly, and when she doesn't move away, she assumes he knows she wants him to. His lips touch hers so softly that she trembles, the hand under his turning to grip him for purchase in the ever-shifting world.

She could just fly away, but Damon will keep her anchored. Isn't that ironic?

In the back of her mind, she always thought if they ever kissed, Stefan would be dead, she would be angry--probably hitting him, and Damon's response would be to pin her down and find a new way to channel the aggression.

Now, he just tenderly rubs his lips over hers like he has all the time in the world.

Because he does.


End file.
